Unforeseen Complications
by LadyCizzle
Summary: Something's wrong.  Evan's in a world where his mother is still alive, his parents are together, and he's engaged.  Add that to the fact that his brother hates him why are strangers telling him to wake up.  Maybe he is going crazy.  Evan whumpage
1. Changing Lanes

**Summary: Hi. I know most of you don't know me but I'm no newbie when it comes to fanfiction. I have written for other shows but this is my first Royal Pains a show that I have loved since it first aired on USA. Favorite character, why Evan of course because he's smart, funny, cute and accident prone. I also have a love of Evan whumpage which is why I've read every one posted on this site. Anyways I'm not gonna spend anymore time telling you guys how much I love the show. Instead I'm gonna let you go ahead and read. This story contains twist and turns and whumpage galore. Hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own this show and I never will. Are you happy now USA?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Unforeseen Complications<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One-Changing Lanes<strong>

* * *

><p>"Come on Divya. We're going to be late for Lane's if we don't leave like right now," Evan called from the doorway of the guest-house.<p>

"I'm coming," she yelled back at the accountant.

"I'll just wait outside." Making his way outside, Evan leaned against his brother car and smiled. Before Divya came along he intended on spending the day alone catching up on financial paperwork for Hankmed. He was halfway finished when Divya showed up looking for Hank. Evan immediately informed her that his brother was out but could wait for Hank if she wanted which she declined.

As she turned to leave Evan invited her out for lunch. His eyes were starting to hurt from looking at the tiny numbers, not to mention his stomach had been growling for hours. He expected her to say no and was completely shocked when she no only said yes but smiled as she did so. Excusing herself to the restroom, Evan took the opportunity to clean up his work space and grab his things.

"Where's your car?"

Evan looked up to see Divya standing on the other side of Hank's car, arms crossed. "Hank's got it," he answered as he unlocked the doors. "Since he had no patients today he offered to take it and get the oil changed for me."

"That was nice of him."

"Not really. In return I have to make myself scarce for his dinner date with Jill tonight."

"You still excited that Jank has made a comeback aren't you?" snickered Divya, getting in the car.

"Um…the answer to that question would be a hells yes. Not only is she awesome, smart, and hot, not necessarily in that order but she's like the exact opposite of Nicky."

"And that would be-"

Evan scoffed bitterly. "The tramp Henry was engaged to before he lost his job. Hank gave that woman everything and she couldn't even support him when he needed her the most." His tone changed, where bitterness once lived it was replaced by a brotherly warmth. "You know, Hank thinks mostly I originally brought him out here to the Hampton's to party but honestly, I just wanted him to go somewhere where he wasn't reminded of her."

"You two are like oil and water," smirked Divya after Evan's comment. "You don't mix at all but when push comes to shove you have each others back to the fullest."

"What are you talking about, oil and water totally mix. Oh wait that's vinegar."

Divya rolled her eyes but kept her smirk. "Just drive."

Evan smiled but did as he was told. He didn't remember much after that. There was more talking, well more like snarky repartee between the two of them. An occasional laugh or snort was released but as far as the conversation went Evan couldn't recall what had been said. He also wasn't sure when he had fallen asleep either. All he knew was that his head felt as if it was on fire and the fire was spreading. Coursing through his veins and all the way down to his feet.

* * *

><p>With a painful hiss, he opened his eyes and looked around. He was lying on a bed, pillow underneath, and a throw he didn't recognize thrown over him. Evan expected to see Divya standing over him, glare in her eyes as she looked down upon him. Maybe he hadn't been driving after all. Maybe he had been dreaming the entire time. It wasn't the first time the young man had ever had a dream that felt real. In fact, he wanted to believe he had them more than an average person did.<p>

Looking somewhat around the room, Evan couldn't place where he was. He also didn't see Divya anywhere around. Now he was convinced that he had been in fact dreaming but it still didn't attest to where he was or even whose room he was in. Suddenly a figure came strolling through the door, concern on their face.

"Oh good, you're finally awake. You know you really had me scared for a while but everyone was persistent that you would come too and I was, once again, overreacting."

Evan couldn't speak, couldn't breath as the woman came closer to his bed. Looking around the room again he realized that he did recognize where he was, only he hadn't been there since he was eleven.

"Honey are you okay."

"No, I'm not," stuttered Evan, finally able to speak. "This can't be real."

"What can't be real?"

"You…this place…all of it. It can't be real cause it's impossible."

They made their way over to the bed and sat down next to him. "Evan sweetie you're starting to scare me," they said as a hand moved to cover Evan's forehead. "Why don't you lie back down while I call the doctor and see if we should bring you in."

"I don't need a doctor."

"Then what do you need honey because I can get it for you."

"I need to know why I'm seeing a person who shouldn't be here," Evan whispered, trying to pull away.

They weren't having that, grabbing the sides of Evan's face to keep him from moving. "Evan," they asked firmly. "Do you know who I am?"

Evan slowly nodded. "Yeah. Of course I do."

"Then tell me Evan. Who am I?"

"You're….you're my mom."

* * *

><p><strong>And there was chapter one folks. Now I really loathe those people who post chapters for a story and suddenly forget about for a year so I'll have you know that I am not one of those people. I am usually good about posting but I will admit that sometimes I get sidetracked and won't post for a few days or weeks but you have my word it will get posted. It's already written so yeah. Until next time,<strong>

**The road to happiness is paved with heartache but in the end it's worth it's wait in gold**

**Lady Cizzle **


	2. Where Sanity Is Overrated

**Summary: I'm back again, ready to post another chapter before Supernatural comes on. This is usually where I rant about how my day was but today nothing spectacular happened so I'll skip it. On to Chapter Two. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own this show and I never will. Are you happy now USA?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Unforeseen Complications<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two-Where Sanity Is Overrated<strong>

* * *

><p>Evan sat on the kitchen counter, ice pack to his head as he replayed everything in his mind. Now, what he thought was a dream seemed to be drifting farther away the more his mother huddle over him.<p>

"Make sure you keep that there and press firmly," she fussed when Evan began to move the pack away. "You don't want it to bruise to badly."

"Sorry mom," apologized Evan as he pressed the bag harder against his temple. "Mom what happened?"

"Well," she began, smiling. "You, being the animated character that you are, was telling your father and I about this new client you have when up unexpected fell over and hit your head on the table. Knocked you cold."

This almost caused Evan to drop the ice pack onto the floor. "Wait, dad's here?" he asked, shocked and confused. He didn't know why but the mere mention of his father suddenly had him feeling angry. The moment quickly passed. "I mean dad's here?" he repeated more calmly.

His mother continued to smile. "Of course he is sweetie. Where else would he be?"

"I don't know," mumbled Evan, more confused as time went by. "What happened after I fell."

"I wanted to call the doctor right away but you dad insisted that you were fine. After all you were still breathing regularly and you weren't bleeding so I let him handle it. He then carried you up to your old room and placed you on the bed. You've only been unconscious for about ten minutes."

"So I hit my head, dreamed I was in a car with another woman, and then woke up."

"That about sums it up but you better not let Catlin here you say you were dreaming about another woman. She just might rip off your head with her bare hands."

"Who's Catlin?"

At that very moment a tall, olive skin brunette burst into the kitchen and engulfed Evan into a hug. "Oh baby I got here as soon as I could."

Suddenly Evan's mind flooded with memories of the woman. How the two of them meet in class on the first day of college and their fast and last-longing friendship. Watching and pining for each other before suddenly the need to be together forced them to finally confront their feeling. Which lead to their first date at a nice quaint Italian restaurant. Even the planetarium where they had their first year anniversary. She was feisty, blunt, sarcastic but had the heart the size of the universe and a smile that could light up a dark hole. Everything came back to him, leaving Evan wondering why he'd momentarily forgotten the woman hugging him was his girlfriend of two years turned fiancee and more than likely the love of his life. "Linny."

"Evan are you alright," she asked, pulling away slightly to examine the bruise. It wasn't that big, about the size of a quarter and already turning a bluish purple.

"I'm fine," he said smiling. "just fell and hit my head. Another fine example of my lack of head and eye coordination mixed with my allergy to gravity."

Catlin smiled back, placing a soft kiss on the corner of Evan's mouth. "Aw my poor baby. If there's anything I can do to make you feel better you just let me know," she whispered softly in his ear as she playfully nibbled on his ear.

Evan gasped embarrassed and pulled away from his fiancee. "Linny," he hissed. "My mom is right here."

"Oh don't mind me," she smirked as she moved away from her son and closer to the cabinets. "Pretend I'm not even here."

"See, she doesn't care if I grope her son in public," she replied grinning. "And stop calling me Linny."

"But it so cute," smirked Evan, pulling her unto his lap. "Plus no one else calls you that except me so that makes the name double special. Like extra super extraordinary special and who doesn't want to be that."

"You're right," she mocked. "I would be a fool to pass up a chance to be extra super special."

"It's extra super extraordinary special and yes you would be a fool to pass that up."

Laughing, she pulled him closer and kissed his passionately. "I love you," she replied with a grin after pulling away.

Evan grinned back. "I love you too."

"Hey. I think somebody needs to get a room."

Evan looked over Catlin's shoulder to see his dad coming towards him with a smile. He looked the same as well, except older and more gray. Still, to Evan it seemed his dad hadn't changed at all. "Dad," he answered, smiling.

Eddie walked over and pulled him into a hug. "Hey buddy. It's nice to see you're awake. Nearly had your mother go crazy you did."

"It's not my fault I'm a worrier," she scoffed. "I raised two rambunctious boys remember."

"I remember sweetheart," chuckled Eddie as he moved away from Evan and walked over to his wife. "I remember it well."

"As long as you do."

"Now who needs to get a room," smirked Evan as he watched his parents continue to hold each other. He smiled happily when his mother simply waved him off and kissed his dad on the cheek.

"Eddie where's the things I asked you to get from the store."

He gasped. "Oh shoot. I left them in the car."

"I could get them," volunteered Evan, placing the ice pack on the counter.

His mother's body immediately tensed at the mention of Evan carrying anything after his fall. "Oh Evan I don't think that's such a good idea."

This time it was Evan who waved his mother off. "Mom please I'm fine. You did every hand test you could on me to make sure I didn't have a concussion and I don't," replied Evan as he slid down off the counter.

"It's just milk, eggs, and bread sweetie."

"Which I am perfectly able to carry." Evan moved closer to the kitchen door but paused momentarily to smile at his mother. "By the way someone needs to lay off the medical dramas."

She simply grinned. "You say that now but if you're ever stuck on an island and need pressure relieved from your brain don't come asking to borrow my drill."

_He walked into a room to see an old man lying unconscious on a bed surrounding by concerned people. Standing over the man, a shorter man holding a running power drill in his hand. Evan couldn't understand what the shorter man was saying but watched nervously as the man began drilling into the unconscious man's...skull._

"Evan. Evan!"

Shaking his head he realized that Catlin was standing directly in front of him, concern on her face. "Huh…what?"

"You kinda spaced out for a minute. Are you sure you're okay?" she asked worried.

Evan gave a quick peck on the cheek. "I'm fine Linny. Just thinking about something I watched on T.V. once. Now groceries." Walking out the door, he made his way to his father's car and looked around as he did so. He stopped momentarily when he saw a woman standing behind his father's car. Brown skin covered her body and black silky hair fell down her back.

"Do I know you?"

The woman didn't respond so Evan decided to investigate further. Walking as slowly as he could, he made his way around the car until he was looking directly in the face of the strange woman. Immediately he could tell she was of Indian descent, her tan skin proved it. She also appeared to be in a some sort of trance, not even moving when Evan spoke or wave his hand in her face. "Okay this is really starting to creep me out," he whispered nervously to himself.

"I can't believe this happened."

He jumped back slightly, scared by her sudden outburst and intrigued by her accent. Something about her seemed very safe and familiar. "Is everything okay?"

"I can't believe this happened," she repeated again, looking down. "This shouldn't have happened. Not to you."

"Wait...what happened to me?"

Tears ran down her cheeks. "Why did you do it Evan? You risked your life for mine and for that I don't think I could ever thank you or repay you enough."

Evan shook his head disbelieving. "You must have me confused with someone else because I never did anything like that in my life. I've never saved anyone."

"Can you hear me Evan. I know you can hear me."

"Of course I can hear you. I'm standing right here next to you."

"I just want you to know that you're an idiot Evan Lawson," she hissed angrily.

"Now that's a bit harsh," frowned Evan. Suddenly, before he had a chance to say anything her hand reached out and grabbed his, squeezing it tight. She was leaning closer to him and although it made Evan uncomfortable he found himself unable to pull away.

"And I don't care what the doctor's say about your chances," she whispered in his ear. "You're going to be okay, do you understand that. You're going to come out of this and be the same annoying, childish, persistent, but extremely brilliant CFO you've always been. You really don't have a choice in the matter," she finished sternly, no more tears falling from her eyes but a slight smirk on her face.

Her lips brushed against his cheek and with closed eyes Evan let out a shaky breath. His heart was pounding so hard he could hear the blood rushing in his ears. This was wrong, it was all wrong. He had no clue who this woman was, standing next to his father's car. Kissing him and telling him that everything was going to be fine. Everything was already fine wasn't it.

* * *

><p>Opening his eyes, he discovered that the woman was gone and in her place Catlin. Her eyes filled with worry.<p>

"Evan I've been trying to get your attention for the past few minutes."

"I'm sorry," he apologized. "I was talking to this woman or rather this woman was talking to me and it was the most unusual thing because-"

"Wait...what? What woman?

"The woman that was standing right her. Around 5'8, brown skin, jet black hair. You didn't see her?" he asked, confused.

Catlin shook her head. "No," she answered. "Evan are you sure you're alright."

Evan didn't know what to think. Every since his fall his mind has been scattered. Filling with false memories and now visions of people he didn't or shouldn't know. Granted he had only seen the one woman but still, it wasn't something a normal person's mind would undergo. Shaking his head, he let out a deep sigh. "I don't know...maybe. Maybe we should call Hank."

Backing away slightly, she grabbed his hand and squeezed it tightly against her chest. "Okay now you're staring to scare me. Like seriously freaking out here."

"Why?"

"Evan, you and your brother haven't spoken in almost two years."

* * *

><p><strong>I bet you didn't see that coming. Evan and Hank haven't spoken in two years, shocker. I'm really glad for all the readers and reviewers I've had so far. You guys are awesome. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and until next time,<br>**

**The road to happiness is paved with heartache but in the end it's worth it's wait in gold**

**Lady Cizzle **


	3. On the Corner of Mayhem and Confusion

**Summary: I know it's been awhile but, almost a week but I'm back now with another update. Just wanna say thanks for all the reviews I've gotten so far. I wish I was one of those people who could say that reviews don't matter but to me they do a little. I find them nice and great ego boosters. Just kidding about the ego part (not really) anyways I'm going to stop talking now and let you guys go ahead and read. Enjoy.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own this show and I never will. Are you happy now USA?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Unforeseen Complications<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three-On the Corner of Mayhem and Confusion<strong>

* * *

><p>"What do you mean I haven't spoken to Hank in two years?"<p>

"You haven't. Not since the fight you had at your parent's reception after they got remarried two years ago."

And suddenly the memory flashed so vivid in Evan's mind that it felt as though it was happening in that very moment. He could see himself dressed in a black-tux, arms crossed as he glared at his brother standing in dirty scrubs across from him.

_"Hank, why can't you see you're being unfair about the whole situation."_

_His brother rolled his eyes. "Unfair. I'm sorry if I'm not so quick to forgive a man who left us alone while our mother was dying."_

_"But she didn't die and he came back. Can't you just let it go already?"_

_"No I can't," hissed Hank. "My god Evan you didn't have to go through what I did," he spat bitterly. "I had to give up everything to take care of you and mom after that bastard abandoned us. You didn't lose your childhood I did."_

_"You think I'm not grateful for what you did for me. I am. I thank the heavens above for you everyday Henry but mom and dad are happy together. They love each other and they love us. Why can't that be enough for you now."_

_Hank backed away from Evan, shaking his head as he did. "I will never forgive him for what he did," he replied adamantly. _

_"So what does that mean for us?"_

_"As long as he's in your life you can't be in mine."_

_Evan couldn't breath. "That's it," he choked out finally. "You're giving me an ultimatum to choose between you and dad."_

_"I guess so," shrugged Hank, unnerved by the request he just asked of his brother. _

_"He's our father," he tried to plead to his brother who remained completely stoic._

_"And I'm your brother. The only one who's always been there, through everything. I'm asking for the same in return."_

_"I can't-"_

_"Then I guess I have my answer."_

"He hasn't spoke to me since has he."

"No baby he hasn't. And don't think you haven't tried to have contact with him again. You've send birthday and holiday cards every time the occasion arises. Hell, you even send him email updates once a month."

"Right. Every month which means I need to send him another by this Friday."

"Evan I want you to look me in the eye and tell me that everything's fine because you're really starting to scare me."

"Linny-"

"Don't you dare lie to me Evan."

"Maybe a trip to the hospital wouldn't be such a bad thing."

As soon as the words left his lips Catlin grabbed him by the hand and pulled him towards her car. Opening the door, she pushed him into the passenger side and gave him a quick kiss. "I'm going to tell your parents about the plan and then I'm driving your unbalanced ass to the hospital."

"Thanks."

Catlin squeezed his hand gently. "Don't you know by now baby, I'd do anything for you."

Evan smiled back and rested his head against the seat while Catlin went to inform his parents about the trip to the hospital. He couldn't understand how he momentarily forgot about the rift between him and his brother. Or the fact that they hadn't spoken in nearly two years. Something as monumental as that shouldn't be forgotten. Especially after a nonfatal blow to the head. Maybe there was more wrong with him than he originally thought.

* * *

><p>He hadn't meant to doze off, seeing as how he just retained a head injury, but the next thing Evan knew he was pulling up to the hospital and being helped out of the car by his father.<p>

"Dad I can walk by myself," whined Evan when his father wrapped one arm around his waist.

"Humor me okay. You really have us worried."

Evan didn't complain out loud but he did grumble underneath his breath. Still, he leaned against his dad as they walked into the hospital. Since he didn't have an appointment he had to wait for nearly an hour before he was seen. Then he was subjected to a number of test, including an CATSCAN to make sure there wasn't any bleeding in his brain. There wasn't.

Sitting on the table, swinging his legs nervously, he let out a quick breath when his doctor entered the room. "So the memory thing-" he suddenly blurted out causing his doctor to chuckle.

"While it's not common for people who've had brain trauma to have a sudden lapse of memory it's possible. Usually you get patients who just forget the moments leading up to the trauma and sometimes a few days before that. This is different."

"So you're saying I'm going to be like this forever."

The doctor shook his head. "No I'm not saying that Mr. Lawson," glancing at Evan's chart. "From what you've told me so far you have trouble remembering but once you've been reminded of what happened the memory comes back. That's a good sign."

Evan let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding. "So you're telling me that I'm fine," he asked, fidgeting slightly.

"Yes Mr. Lawson I am and you're free to go. I will,however, suggest that someone wake you up every couple of hours seeing you have a slight concussion but other than that go home and get some rest," he finished with a smile.

Evan smiling happily as he jumped down from the table and headed for the door.

"Oh before I forget," the doctor called out, handing Evan a small bottle. "These are for your head if the headache's persist."

"Okay thanks." Evan left the room, closing the door behind him and walked out into the corridor. He was walking past the doors, anxious to get back to his family when he heard someone crying, stopping him completely. The hallway was empty as well as most of the rooms but turning his head he saw a young woman with blond hair wrapped in a high ponytail leaning against a hospital bed, crying. Just seeing her weep made Evan's heart clench. He wanted desperately to reach out and console her.

Suddenly she spoke, however, it came out as light whisper. "I can't leave you alone for a few days can I. No, you have to go off and play hero the moment I step foot out of the town."

She turned to look away and Evan saw her face for the first time. Her eyes puffy and red as tears ran heavy down her face. Even in her current state Evan gasped at how beautiful she was. "Wow...I-"

"You know I was going to ask you to come along with me to the spa. Have you hide away in a hotel down the street so I wouldn't have to be away from you but I thought that it might be a little to much. Now I really wish I had. Maybe if I did...I just love you so much."

Evan's heart went out to her. Her she was in pain obviously over the man she was in love with and there wasn't anything she do to fix it.

"What am I going to do without you Evan."

He jumped back as if he'd been stung. She said his name. It had to be a coincidence right. That he and her boyfriend had the same name. Right.

"I need for you to wake up."

His left side was suddenly hit with a stabbing pain that forced him to double over in pain, cripplingly him. He couldn't breathe, it hurt to even try. All Evan could do was watch as the strange woman walked over to him and grabbed his hand, holding it over her heart. "Just open your eyes and wake up."

"Mr. Lawson are you alright."

As quickly as the pain appeared it was gone when Evan turned around to see his doctor standing behind him. Whipping his head around he saw that the woman who was standing in front of him had also disappeared.

"What was the question?"

"I asked if you were alright?"

"I'm fine," answered Evan. "Just got dizzy for a moment that's all."

"If you're sure-"

"I am. I'mma just find my family and go home. I'm really tired."

"All right just make sure you have someone wake you every few hours and take the pills as directed. If you have any questions or problems don't be afraid to call."

"Thank you Dr. Bishop," replied Evan as he turned and continued his journey down the hall. Pausing for a short time, he turned to see if the blond was anywhere around but she was gone. Just like the woman earlier. Shaking his head he turned the corner and found himself in the lobby where his parents and Catlin were waiting for him.

His mother was the first one by his side. "Are you okay sweetie?" his mother asked as she grabbed his face and inspected his injury.

"I'm fine mom," he answered. "The doctor says that I have a mild concussion and wants someone to wake me every few hours to make sure I'm still alive."

"And the memory thing."

"Totally normal. Well not that normal but he says it's more than likely nothing and it will go away on his own."

"Are you sure?" she asked concerned.

Evan sighed. "Yes I'm sure. Look I'm okay," he stated firmly. "I mean sure I'm seeing some weird things, well more like weird people, but the doctor has assured me that everything will be fine. Just trust me okay."

She let out a small sigh but ultimately gave Evan a smile. "Well the doctor is professional after all, he knows what he is doing. Still, it's times like this I wish you and your brother were still on speaking terms. I would really like his opinion right about now," she replied softly.

"Me too mom but Hank has made it up in his mind that he doesn't want me in his life and I have accepted that."

"Then why do you send him emails every month."

He shrugged. "'Cause a part of me hopes that he'll change his mind," he answered. "He's still my brother and I love him."

Lifting a hand she softly caressed her son's cheek. "How did I get so lucky to have a son like you. I love you so much."

"I love you to mom," he whispered back as he wrapped his arms around her. It wasn't the first hug his mother had ever given him but for some reason to Evan it felt like a lifetime had passed since he last received one. He cherished the loving gesture and fully embraced it.

"How about I go get the car and bring it around, get everyone home," his dad suggested from behind. "Maybe stop somewhere first for a bite to eat."

Evan grinned. "Yeah. I don't about you guys but I'm so hungry I could eat a horse."

"No you couldn't because horses terrify you," teased Catlin, grabbing his and leading him to the hall.

A sudden image of him standing next to horse up on it's hind legs, grunting, with him dressed in what he would consider a ridiculous outfit popped into his head. The place seemed very familiar but Evan had no clue as to when he was ever next to a horse. Maybe his memories were coming back. "You're right. I learned that the hard way."

"Don't worry this doesn't change the fact that I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

><p>After a delicious meal by his mother it didn't take long for the day's events to finally catch up with him or rather his body. It wasn't long before Evan decided it was time to retire for the evening and headed off to his old bedroom. Catlin came to the room a few minutes later with his pain meds and a glass of water.<p>

"Do I really have to take those?"

Catlin gave Evan a glare as she held out the pill bottle and waited for him to shake two out in his hand. "What do you think?"

"I think I have to take 'em," he replied, sighing as he threw the pills in his mouth. Grabbing the glass, he took a couple gulps from it to help him swallow the them. "All gone."

"Good boy," Catlin smiled happily. "Now scoot over," she demand as she climbed into the bed next him.

Evan wasted no time wrapping his arms around and pulling her closer. Soon of sound of quiet, uneven breaths filled the room as the couple descended into darkness.

Evan awoke a few hours later, his head pounding murderously inside his skull Letting out quiet hiss, he slid out of bed, careful not to wake Catlin and walked out of the room. The house was dark, signaling that his parents were in bed but he didn't need lights to find the kitchen.

Opening the fridge with a sigh, he pulled out the pitcher of cold water and placed it on the counter before pulling a glass out of the cabinet. The alone time was giving him a chance to reflect on the day's events. From the moment he fell and hit his head his entire world had been plunged into madness. Seeing people who weren't there, forgotten memories, including one concerning his estranged brother Hank, and a slew of other complications he hadn't even considered. One pertaining to the fact that the amnesia could be permanent and his life would never be the same.

The pounding in his head continued but the pain seemed to spreading throughout the rest of his body. "I don't know what's going on with me," Evan whispered to himself, sighing as he poured him a glass of water. "I mean I fall and hit my head and suddenly I forget who I am...where I am. I'm seeing people I know I don't know but it feels like I do. And for some reason it feels like I'm in another world." He paused for a moment to take a small sip of his water before putting the glass on the counter. "Maybe I'm going crazy."

"I feel like I'm going crazy."

Evan spun around and gasped at what he saw. "Hank." It was his brother standing behind him. Hands pressed against the counter with his head hanging low.

"Hey Evan. I'm here for you. I'm here because you need me."

* * *

><p><strong>Another scandalous twist. Now Evan's seeing his brother. Don't worry, this story is far from over so until next time,<br>**

**The road to happiness is paved with heartache but in the end it's worth it's wait in gold**

**Lady Cizzle **


	4. Blue Skies Part One

**Summary: If you want to throw rocks at me don't. I'm back now with another update if that makes you feel any better. Don't really have to much to say so I'm gonna let you go ahead and start reading. Really hope you like it. Enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own this show and I never will. Are you happy now USA?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Unforeseen Complications<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four-Blue Skies Filled With Demented Horrors Part One<strong>

* * *

><p>Hank's POV<p>

The day started off good enough. The skies were blue and no one in the Hampton area, rich or poor, needed his help today. For the first time in a long time Hank Lawson had the entire day to himself.

He considered himself lucky when he woke up that morning to find Evan in the kitchen making breakfast. Hank had to immediate, his brother may be a total klutz at times but when it came to cooking a meal he was a master. Hank often wonder that if Evan didn't like numbers didn't like numbers so much he could have been a successful chef.

"Hey bro, what's for breakfast," asked Hank as he slid onto the bar stool and watched as Evan prepared the plates.

"Nothing big," was Evan's reply. "Just some eggs Benedict with a side of turkey bacon for you and a Spanish omelet and maple sausage for me."

"You're right, not big at all," smirked Hank playfully.

"Eat your breakfast Henry. Big day ahead of us remember."

"No, no big day. Off remember, no patients, no meetings, no anything unless it involves spending the day doing absolutely nothing."

"So you're canceling your dinner date with Jill then. You know, the one I'm making dinner for."

Hank gave his brother a smirk. "That is one of the few exceptions of the day."

"Well some of us aren't so lucky. I have to get the oil changed in the minivan and pick up some more groceries. Not to mention some financial stuff for Hankmed."

"No plans today with Paige."

"Sadly no," sighed Evan. "She's out of town for the weekend. One of her friends is getting married and asked her to be a bridesmaid. As of right now all the bridesmaid are at a spa getting pampered before the wedding. No boys allowed."

"Now that sucks," replied Hank as he took another bite of his food. "Tell you what, why don't I take your car to get the oil changed for you."

"Why?"

"What. Can't a brother do something nice for his only brother."

"No, not when said brother just stated he wasn't going to do anything except sit on his ass. So tell me Henry what's the catch."

"Nothing big just thought you could make yourself scarce for my dinner tonight with Jill."

"So let me get this straight. I not only have to cook dinner but I then have to leave the premises so you two can be alone."

"Yep that sounds about right. Come on Evan I'm your brother. Do this for me."

After few moments Evan let out a playful sigh and smiled. "Alright fine, I guess I can find something to do. It is summertime in the Hamptoms after all."

"Now there's the spirit," replied Hank, reaching over to pat his brother softly on the back. "I'll take your car to have the oil changed and you take my car to go run your errands."

"That's fine but I'm going to Lane's for lunch if you want to join me there later."

"Sounds like a plan," Hank smiled as he took a bite out of his eggs.

* * *

><p>As the day progressed Hank was getting all his errands done with ease. Currently he was at the mechanic's getting the oil changed in Evan's car just like he promised. The placed hadn't been busy so it wouldn't be long before they were finished with the car and he was on his way again. Just when he finished reading a year old copy of OK magazine, his phone began to ring and he answered it immediately, somewhat hoping it was a patient with an emergency.<p>

"Is this Henry Lawson?" an unfamiliar voice on the other end asked.

"Yeah this is he," he replied, sitting up. "May I ask why you're calling me."

"My name is Christina Richmond and I'm the head nurse at Hampton Heritage and this call is in regard to your brother, Evan Lawson."

"What's the matter with Evan?"

"Mr. Lawson your brother, along with a Ms. Katdare, were involved in a car accident an half an hour ago." the voice replied.

By this time Hank's free hand was gripping the arm of the chair. "Oh my...are they alright?"

"Ms. Katdare sustained minor injuries while your brother was rushed into surgery. His condition is labeled as critical."

"I'm on my way." He barely remembered hanging up the phone as he stood up and rushed over to the counter. "I'm sorry but I need my car back."

"But sir they haven't gotten to it."

"I don't care, I have to go now!" He hadn't meant to scream but his brother was hurt and needed him.

The man behind the counter didn't ask anymore questions except go do as Hank asked while Hank remained waiting at the counter with all sorts of thoughts racing through his mind. His brother, Divya, the extent of their injuries, and what was going to happen next.

"Your car's out front Mr. Lawson," the attendant stated as he handed the keys to Hank.

Hank grabbed them and raced out of the door. He quickly made his way to the hospital, breaking ever speed law imaginable, and ran through the entrance doors.

"Hank!"

He turned to see Divya running up to him, a white bandage wrapped around her wrist and a purplish bruise on her forehead but otherwise okay, running up to him. "Divya."

"The car came out of nowhere Hank," was the only thing Divya could say as Hank threw his arms around her. Her eyes were once again filling up with tears as the images replayed in her mind. "It came out of nowhere."

"Shh Divya," soothed Hank, rubbing circles across her back. "It's okay. It wasn't your fault. How's Evan?"

"It's bad Hank. There was blood everywhere, from the glass, and I didn't know...he seemed fine."

"Divya I need you to calm down and tell me what happened."

She allowed herself to be lead to a chair and sat down before she began explaining. "The car came out of nowhere, speeding, and I warned Evan to watch out but it wasn't soon enough. The other car hit us on Evan's side and we swerved and hit a pole. I must of blacked out because the next thing I know Evan is pulling me out of the car and off to safety. He seemed fine." Divya paused for a moment, taking and releasing a deep shaky breath before continuing. "All of the sudden he fell to the ground and I saw that he was having a hard time breathing. That's when he starting coughing up blood."

"Divya-"

"I did everything I could to keep him conscious until help arrived but it didn't work. By the time the ambulance arrived he was barely breathing."

By the time she finished she was crying hysterically again and Hank immediately pulled her into another hug. He held her in his arms for a few moments before pulling away slightly. "Divya look at me," he ordered and waited for her to do so before he continued speaking. "What happened today wasn't your fault. If anything I'm glad you were there with Evan. Who knows what might have happened it he was alone in the car during the crash."

Wiping her eyes, she gave Hank a soft smile. "Thank-you."

"You're welcome," he smiled back. "We should probably go find a doctor who can tell us what's wrong with Evan."

"He's in surgery, on the eighth floor. I don't know the extent of his injures seeing as how I'm not family and they can't tell me anything."

"Let's go."

* * *

><p>They were forced to wait. After arriving on the eighth floor a nurse informed Hank and Divya that Evan was still in surgery and there wasn't any new information that she could give them. So with no other choice but to wait for news they made their way to the waiting area.<p>

About an hour into their wait Jill called to ask Hank if they were still on for dinner and Hank immediately told her the current situation. Like the true friend she was she instantly offered to come to the hospital and bring lunch for both him and Divya. Hank agreed but had no doubt that he wouldn't be able to stomach anything until he heard if his brother was okay or not.

Jill arrived with coffee and food and took a seat next to them. Placing the food on the table, she reached over and grabbed Hank's hand.

"I'll be here for as long as you need me," she told him, squeezing his hand assuringly.

Leaning over he gave her a soft kiss on the lips and smiled. "Thank you," he whispered.

"You're welcome."

Another hour into their wait Hank's phone began to ring and he quickly reached down to answer it. Glancing down at the caller id he realized that it was Paige. He then realized that he would have to break the news to her about Evan.

"_Hey Hank,"_ she began. "_I'm sorry to call you but I can't reach Evan. I've been calling him repeatedly for the last half hour and he hasn't answered. Do you know where he is?"_

Taking a deep breath he spoke, interrupting her before she had a chance to speak. "Paige I have something to tell you. It's about Evan, he's in the hospital." He continued, telling her about Evan's accident and the fact that he was still in surgery.

"_I'm on my way,"_ she replied without hesitation as she hung up the phone and Hank let out a heavy sigh. It had been heartbreaking telling her about Evan but he didn't have a choice. Besides, the more people around for Evan the better.

An hour and a half later the sound of heels racing across the linoleum floor caused all three to look up and see Paige running towards them. Her clothes were rumpled, a few strands of her hair were wrapped in rollers, and tears were already streaming down her face. "I got here as soon as could," rambled Paige as she threw her arms around Hank and held him tightly. "How is he?"

"We don't know yet," answered Hank as they pulled apart. Reaching up, he tugged at one of the rollers in her hair. "Paige."

"I was in the middle of getting my hair done when you told me what had happened," she replied, wiping away the tears. "I thought I got them all out but apparently I didn't."

"I can't believe you came into the hospital with these in your hair."

She let out a choked laugh. "Just be grateful I remembered to put back on my clothes. If it wasn't for Macy I would have been dressed in nothing but a bathrobe."

Hank stood there in awe at the sight of Paige and her appearance. She raced all the way to the hospital, not caring about her looks. Her only concern was to be by Evan's side and make sure he was okay. "You really love my brother don't you," he whispered, finally letting the reality sink in.

"More than anything," she replied with a teary smile.

"Come sit down," he motioned towards the chairs they were sitting in.

"How about I take these out for you," offered Divya as she moved forward to remove the rest of the rollers out of Paige's hair.

"Thank you," Paige replied once the job was done.

Half an hour later, Hank looked up to see a familiar face coming towards him. Standing up, he walked over to the familiar woman and took a deep breath. "Dr. Blair. You worked on Evan."

"Yes I did Dr. Lawson."

"I want to know all the details, no sugarcoating."

"Well then Dr. Lawson I must warn you that your brother's chances aren't that good. Your brother cracked three ribs and broke one. The broken one punctured his left lung which ultimately collapsed and we had to inflate it. Because of this Evan is currently on a ventilator." She paused briefly, allowing them to take in all that she was telling them before she continued. "He also tore his spleen and there was a substantial amount of blood loss. It was because of this blood loss that your brother went into cardiac arrest on the table. It took a full two minutes to resuscitate him. And on top of all that there is a significant amount of swelling on his brain. It normally wouldn't be that huge of a concern but because of the cardiac arrest and the lack of oxygen to his brain there's no way of knowing how bad his head injury until he wakes up. That is, If he wakes up."

By name the three women had crowded behind Hank, listening as Dr. Blair spoke about Evan's condition. "Hank what does all that mean?" asked Paige confused and nervous.

Hank opened his mouth to respond but it was Divya who answered the question for him.

"It means that because of Evan's accident the chances for his survival aren't good," Divya whispered, as Hank turned around to face all three of them.

Paige turned to Hank, her eyes filled with disbelief. "Hank?"

"She's right," agreed Hank, nodding his head. "The chances for Evan's survival are in the ballpark of thirty-five to forty percent."

She stood there quietly for a few moments as she let medical professionals word sink in. Even after the surgery Evan had there was still a chance he wouldn't make it. Never again would she see him awake and smiling at her with warm eyes filled with love. Suddenly she began shaking her head vigorously. "No. No...no."

"Paige-"

But she backed away from him and continued shaking her head. "Come on guys this is Evan we're talking about. There's no way he would do this to us, not when he has so much to live for. HankMed, me, the future he wants for all of us. Not to mention you Hank, you're everything to him." she replied adamantly, tears falling down her face once more. "No, he's too ambitious and too stubborn to just die."

Pulling her into a hug he held her as she cried hot tears into his shirt. Hank didn't mind. It simply showed him how much the woman in his arms cared about his brother. "When can we see him?" asked Hank once he released Paige.

"Right now he's being moved to a private room and once he's settled I'll have a nurse come to retrieve you," Dr. Blair answered.

"Private room, who arranged for that," Divya asked. "Paige."

Paige immediately began shaking her head. "I didn't do anything," she replied.

"Then who."

But Hank simply let out a muffled laugh as he turned to all of them. "I think we all know who."

Jill immediately knew what Hank was suggesting and frown. "Boris," she said uncertain. "You think Boris arranged for the room."

"I do."

"But you haven't spoken with him," stated Divya. "How could he possibly know what happened."

Hank simply shrugged. "I guess news really does travel fast in the Hamptoms."

Suddenly the pager attached to Dr. Blair's lab-coat began beeping and she left out a sigh. "I have to go. A nurse will be with you soon to take you to Mr. Lawson. Hank I really hope your brother pulls through."

"Don't worry he will," Hank replied without hesitation. The moment he said it Dr. Blair smiled at him sadly, probably saddened by his response. He knew it was wrong. He was a doctor after all and out of everyone he knew the chances of survival after a terrible accident were slim and sometimes death was inevitable. His mind jumped to the many times had he said the exact same thing to patient's families, telling them to expect the worst. Now Dr. Blair was telling him to do the same but Hank knew he couldn't, wouldn't ever give up on Evan. If there was a chance his brother would pull through then Hank was going to hold on to it with both hands.

'Don't worry Evan I'm here and everything will be alright soon.'

* * *

><p><strong>Please don't hate me and if you do it's okay. I like the drama and the mayhem and the confusion. I also like Paige and that's why I included her into the story. I hope she's around for a long time. Well I hope you guys like it enough to review so until next time,<br>**

**The road to happiness is paved with heartache but in the end it's worth it's wait in gold**

**Lady Cizzle **


	5. Blue Skies Part Two

**Summary: I'm back again. Sorry for the long wait but it was the holidays and you know how that goes. Anyways I hope every one who celebrates Thanksgiving had a lovely holiday. I hung out with my best friend and her crazy family. Lets just say it made one hell of a day. Well, enough of my rambling, I'll let you go ahead and read. Enjoy!I**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this show and I never will. Are you happy now USA? P.S. Who's ready for this show to come back. I am.**

* * *

><p><strong>Unforeseen Complications<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five-Blue Skies Filled With Demented Horrors Part Two<strong>

* * *

><p>Hank's POV<p>

True to her word a nurse came back a few minutes later and escorted the four of them to Evan's room. No one, especially not Hank was prepared for what he saw. His brother hooked up to machines, face bruised and cut, and his eyes closed. Hank would have feared the worst if it wasn't for the beeping sound filling the room.

Behind him crept Paige as she slid into the room quietly and immediately rushed to Evan's side. By the time she got there there were tears in her eyes once more and they fell freely down her face. Tentatively she reached out her hand and carefully grasped Evan's unmoving one.

"Hey Evan," she whispered into his ear. "I'm here and I promise I'm not going anywhere. We do have a wedding to plan after all and lets be honest, you have the best attention to detail I have ever seen," she finished with a choked laugh.

Hank didn't say anything, instead taking a seat on the other side of Evan and silently watching his brother. A part of him wanted to hit something, preferably the driver of the other car, for causing his brother so much pain Just the thought of Evan going through the pain literally broke his heart.

"I have to call dad and tell him about Evan," he said suddenly. "I haven't done that yet.

" I can do it for you if you want," offered Paige, looking up momentarily from Evan. It wasn't something she would look forward to doing but she wanted to do something to ease the burden off of Hank. Evan would want that.

Hank shook his head. "No," he responded. "I'll do it. He's my brother so it needs to come from me."

"Then how about I get us some coffee."

"I'm not really in the mood for any but thanks."

Paige gave Hank a nod and stood up, making her way out of the room. At the same time she was leaving Divya and Jill were making their way in. "I'm going to get coffee if anyone wants anything." Both Divya and Jill shook their head no so Paige continued her journey out of the room.

"I know the doctor said two at a time but I couldn't-" began Divya but she was immediately silenced by Hank.

"Divya I'm sure it's okay," he smiled softly. "Dr. Blair wouldn't mind and neither do I." Motioning to the chair behind him he nodded. "Please, have a seat."

She sat down, Jill moving to her side. "Thanks," replied Divya.

"You're welcome. I need to call dad and tell him what's going on. I'll be right back."

"I'll come with you," offered Jill.

Hank wanted to tell her that it was okay if she stayed in the room with Divya but the thought of telling his father the distraught news could prove to be too much for him. He realized that he needed someone he cared about him by his side. "Thanks."

Jill was by his side at an instant and the two of them left the room together. "I wish I could do more."

"Right now you're doing more than enough," he replied gratefully as he reached out and grabbed her hand. At the moment it was all he could ever ask for.

* * *

><p>The call to his father was devastating. The only time he had heard his father sound so distraught was the day they found out that their mother was very sick. It was heartbreaking to hear his father cry into the phone as he tried to come up with ways to get back to the Hamptons as soon as possible. Hank quickly veto any ideas his father had, sighting that he was still on strict probation that prohibited him from leaving the state. Hank promised to call every few hours to give his dad an update on Evan and call immediately after his young son woke up. He ended the call, completely drained by the day's events and went back into Evan's room.<p>

A few hours later and no change in Evan, Hank looked up from the magazine he was reading and over to the three women on the other side of Evan's bed. Paige had once again reclaimed her seat next to Evan, holding his hand and whispering softly in his ear. Jill and Divya weren't too far behind. Quiet and staring idly at the objects in the room. Suddenly a woman walked into the room, chart in hand and frown on her face.

"I'm sorry to inform you all but visiting hours are over," she replied in a firm manner.

They looked at the clock on the wall, surprised at how much time had passed. "I'm not leaving him," was all Hank said as he made no effort to move.

"But sir-"

"Nurse Myers it's okay," Dr. Blair's voice suddenly filled the room and all the occupants inside turned to look at her. "Dr. Lawson has permission to stay the night with his brother."

She couldn't argue if she wanted to so she had no choice but to concede. "Okay Dr. Blair but the rest of you have five minutes," she finished with growl and left the room.

Hank let out a breath of relief. "Thank-you Dr. Blair."

Dr. Blair shrugged. "The way I see it I owe you one."

"After what you did for Evan I'd say we're more than even."

"You know it would be fine if you went home and got some proper rest," she said with another shrug. "I promise to call if there are any changes regarding your brother."

"What kind of brother would I be if I wasn't here when Evan woke up," replied Hank frowning. "As long as he's here than so am I."

"Nothing I can say or do to change your mind is there."

"Nope."

Dr. Blair let out a sigh and shrugged her shoulders one final time. "Well alright then. I'll see you in the morning Dr. Lawson."

"I'll be here."

Placing a kiss on the side of Evan's mouth, Paige sadly stood up an and moved away from the bed. "You promise to call if anything changes right,"she asked nervously as she gave Hank a tight hug.

"You will be my first call I promise," he assured her before turning to Divya and Jill. "And you guys will be my second. All of you are more than welcome to stay at the guest house."

They nodded their head with gratitude, Divya grabbing Paige by the shoulder and leading her out of the room. Jill walked over to Hank and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. "I'll bring you a change of clothes in the morning," she stated, squeezing Hank's shoulder softly. Her hand lingered there for a moment before she finally turned around to leave.

"Hey Jill."

"Yeah."

"Thank you so much," replied Hank. "I don't know what I would do without you."

She gave him a bright smile. "I feel the exact same way and you're welcome."

A moment later Hank was the only one left in the room with his brother. Sighing, he made his way over to the chair, turned off the lamp, and closed his eyes all the while hoping that everything would be alright in the morning.

* * *

><p>The next few days passed slowly for Hank as he kept his promise of staying in the hospital until his brother woke up. Divya and Jill tried but their efforts were in vain. Hank wouldn't budge, only leaving Evan's room to go down to the cafeteria to eat or get a cup of coffee and even then that task proved difficult. He also kept his promise to his father. Calling Eddie every few hours to give the older man an update on Evan's condition.<p>

Paige remained at Evan's side. Arriving as she soon as visiting hours were opened and leaving when they were over. She spent most of her time talking to Evan about different things and holding his hand. The only time Hank left the room was when Paige was there knowing that no one would take better care of his brother than her. Divya came when she could, opting instead to take care of Hank Med's clients in the absence of Hank, Jill by her side to help.

His brother's condition was the only good thing going in Hank's life at the moment. Contrary to what Dr. Blair believed Evan was healing nicely. The swelling in his brain had gone down since the accident so there was no need for surgery. He wasn't suffering from an infection and his ribs were on their way to normal. Evan was still having trouble breathing on his own thus the tube stayed down his throat to help him. Other than the fact that he had yet to wake up Hank continued to remain optimistic. True, his brother wasn't out of the woods yet completely but Hank was going to hope for the best.

News about the accident spread all throughout the city as flowers filled the room up daily. All from their clients wishing both brothers well during their trying ordeal. Ms. Newberg arrived during Evan's second day, bringing food for Hank to eat and vase full of flowers for Evan. She stayed for an hour and made Hank promise to call if there was any news. She also made him promise to come to her house for dinner once Evan was better. The third day brought more people including Tucker and Libby who also brought flowers and a card. Even Boris and Marisa stopped by, Boris offering Hank any assistance needed to take care of Evan once his hospital stay was over. Hank was grateful for all the heartfelt support but more than anything he wanted his brother to wake up.

By the fourth day he found himself on edge. Even though Evan's condition was showing signs of improvement, the younger man had yet to wake up. Hank did his best to stay positive and hopeful but with each passing day he could feel doubt trying to set in, creeping slowly into the back of his brain. Using Boris's connections he had every test available given to Evan and demanded that he be present for every single one so that he would have a first-hand look at the results. If the hospital staff hadn't heard his name before they learned it quickly, especially if they were going to be dealing with Evan. He was never mean only deeply concerned about his brother's well-being so the staff was more than willing to oblige the doctor.

Still, it wasn't enough so on the fourth night, after everyone else had left for the night Hank started talking.

"I know I've been quiet pretty much the whole week," he began slowly, reaching out to grab Evan's hand. "But I've had a good reason to be. You're not all here with me so there's really nothing for me to talk about. You can fix this you know, by waking up and promising that everything will be alright."

He paused for a moment, letting out a deep growl and listening quietly as the machines did their job in the back ground. Looking down at his brother's bruised yet healing face Hank let out a tear of despair.

"Come on Evan and just wake up already. I feel like I'm going crazy" he cried softly to no one in particular but hoped that Evan heard him.

* * *

><p><strong>Another chapter bites the dust. Next chapter the two brothers will finally talk, well in a weird hallucination sort of way. Still, they will talk so please stick around for the next chapter and if you review in the mean time that would be awesome. Until next time, <strong>

**The road to happiness is paved with heartache but in the end it's worth it's wait in gold**

**Lady Cizzle **


	6. Laying It All On The Line

**Summary: It's been almost a week since I last posted and for fear that I would forget to post this weekend I decided to do it now. So, here it is the next chapter to this lovely story. Want to take time to send out huge thank-you's you every one who has reviewed this story. You guys are super awesome and I love the fact that you're taking the time to read this story. Anyways that's enough from me. It's time I gave you a chance to read the next chapter where the brothers are about to talk for the first time since the accident. Well, kinda. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own this show and I never will. Are you happy now USA? P.S. Who's ready for this show to come back. I am.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Unforeseen Complications<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six - Laying it all on the Line<strong>

* * *

><p>"Hank what are you doing here?"<p>

"I wonder what you'd say if you knew I've been here the whole time," sighed Hank. "You'd probably tell me to stop being an martyr and go home. Get some rest since obviously there's nothing I can do to help you but I can't. I can't leave you here alone."

"But I'm not alone. I'm here with mom and dad. Linny's here too. You've got to meet her," smiled Evan proudly. "She's amazing."

"You're scaring me Evan. This is the longest you've ever been quiet and that scares me. I'm actually missing the sound of your voice."

"Henry you're talking crazy because a) I'm talking to you right now and b) you always want me to shut up. You've said it to me countless times."

"Why are you doing this to me Evan?"

"Doing what. I don't understand-"

"Why are you lying there not talking to me? Why are you torturing me Evan. Is this payback, for me not being there when you needed me. Do you blame me for what happened because if you do, it's okay. You can be mad at me all you want. I should have been there for you, protecting you and I wasn't. I wasn't there you but I'm here for you now."

"Hank I'm not mad at you. Sure I was pretty pissed when you said that you weren't going to talk to me ever again because I forgave dad and you wouldn't but I'm over that. We're brothers Hank, that always comes first."

"Of course you're not mad at me," smirked Hank as he chuckled softly. "And if you were awake you would scold me for even thinking that and call me an idiot."

"Of course I would. Perks of being a little brother. Wait, what do you mean if I were awake. I'm awake now. I'm talking to you." Evan reached out to touch his brother's arm when suddenly a blinding pain pierced through his side. He screamed out in pain and crumbled to the floor. "Holy crap! Hank something's wrong."

"Evan I know we fight like crazy sometimes and I constantly call you immature and a nuisance and selfish but that's not all you are. You're also passionate, kind, caring, and always there for me when I need you to be. You're my family and I can't lose you."

Pain spread through his body, taking away his ability to not only breath but to form complete coherent sentences. "Henry," he cried out as he tried to reach out for his brother's hand but Hank just moved away from him. It was if his brother didn't care he was in pain. "Hank please…do something."

"I wish I could do something Evan to take you're pain away. I would even trade places with you if that meant you were awake and talking and I were lying in that bed unconscious."

"I don't understand-"

"I don't understand why this happened to you Ev but I need you to fight."

"Fight what. Hank I need you to help me."

"Fight Evan. Open up your eyes. Wake up and call me an overbearing sap."

He could barely think let alone process what his brother was telling him. None of it made sense. There he was on the floor, writhing in pain and his brother was talking like he wasn't even in the room. It was just like before with the English woman and the gorgeous blond. Each talking through him. Each staring past him. And each telling him to wake up.

'But I am awake,' he thought to himself, pain becoming more unbearable with each passing moment. 'Why is this happening to me?'

"I can't imagine my life without you Evan."

"I don't want to lose you either," cried Evan as he reached up his hand. "I just got you back in my life."

"So please, do this for me. Wake up. Wake up and make everything okay again."

"I can't-"

"Just wake up."

He couldn't do it anymore. The pain, it was to much for his body to take and before he knew it he was succumbing to the darkness. As his eyes fluttered closed he looked over at his brother to see tears falling down his eyes.

* * *

><p>The first thing Evan noticed was the sound of a machine beeping. It was a rhythmic beeping, the annoying kind that it listened to enough could become calming. The second thing Evan realized is that he was no longer in his old room but in a different room, a white room that seemed familiar.<p>

"Evan. Evan can you hear me?"

Turning his head, he looked over to see his brother standing over him smiling. The tears were still in his eyes but now seemed to be replaced by ones of joy. He wanted to speak but there was something lodge inside of his throat and his eyes widened in fear.

Hank immediately realized why his brother was suddenly scared and squeezed his hand. ""I'm going to get Dr. Harris but I promise you I'll be back," he replied as he raced out of the room

It felt like a lifetime to Evan when finally Hank and an older gentleman came back into the room and over to his bed. Hank immediately resumed his position at Evan's side and grabbed his hand, squeezing it gently.

"Okay Mr. Lawson it's time to take this tube out since you're capable of breathing on your own. Alright."

Evan nodded nervously as his eyes shifted towards his brother.

Hank noticed the tiny amount of fear in Evan's eyes and squeezed his hand once more. "You can can do it Evan," he whispered reassuringly at his brother.

"Okay when I say cough I want you to let out a big cough. Okay Mr. Lawson cough."

He did as he was told and watched as the tube that had been launched down his throat slowly made it's way out. Once it was completely removed he turned back to Hank who had a glass of water waiting for him. It was just what he needed to help soothe the small ache in the back of throat.

Evan waited until Hank pulled the cup away before trying to speak again. "Henry," he mumbled softly, his voice raspy from non use. "What happened?"

"What's the last thing you remember?"

"Making breakfast and you offering to get the oil changed in my car," he answered. "Everything after that is sorta fuzzy."

Hank let out a content sigh. Happy that his brother was not only awake but completely coherent as well. "Well you and Divya were in an accident but everything's okay now. You're gonna be fine."

"Is Divya okay?" asked Evan, worriedly.

"She fine. Just a sprained wrist and a few minor cuts and bruises."

"And me?"

"Evan I don't think-"

"Please Hank, tell me."

"You cracked a few ribs and you broke one, collapsed lung, torn spleen, and a substantial amount of blood loss. Your doctor was always worried that there might be some brain damage because an MRI showed some swelling but you're fine and the swelling went down on its own."

He took a moment to process all the information Hank had just given him. "How long."

"Four days. You've been in a coma for four days."

"That sucks...being asleep for so long but I'm awake now."

Hank let out a grateful laugh. "Thank god for that. For a moment I really thought I lost you. We all did which reminds I have a few calls to make."

"Can't get rid of me that easily," chuckled Evan softly as he slowly turned his head to the side and his eyes began to droop while Hank walked out of the room cellphone in hand.

A few minutes later Hank came into the room with a wide smile. "I called everyone and let them know that you are finally with us. Since visiting hours are over they are going to be here bright and early in the morning. You should have heard the promise I had to make to Paige just to keep her from coming back here. You picked a great one, that girl of yours."

"Yeah she's pretty awesome," yawned Evan, his head nodding front to back. "You should probably go home and get some real sleep. Hospital furniture doesn't look very comfortable."

"No it isn't but if you think I'm leaving you alone you're crazy." Hank instantly noticed Evan's droopy eyelids and let go of his brother's hand. "Hey it's okay if you want to go back to sleep Evan," he stated with a smile, brushing hair out of Evan's face. "I will be here when you wake up."

"But I'm not tired," Evan protested immediately. He had just been told he'd been asleep for three whole days. Surely he could his body awake for a few extra minutes but he found himself failing miserably as his eyes closed once more. "Dammit."

"Get some sleep," Hank replied, laughing at Evan's stubbornness. Pulling up the chair, he resumed the spot he'd been sitting in for the past three days.

"I will if you do Henry." He paused for a moment before calling his brother's name again. "Hey Hank."

"Yeah Ev."

"I can't imagine my life without you either," was the last thing Evan managed to say before sleep overtook him once more.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay, Evan's back with his brother again and all is right with the world. Well, he still has to stay at the hospital for a few more days until he's well enough to go home but at least he's not in the coma anymore. Just want to let you know the next chapter will be the last. Yeah, I know, you're gonna be sad that it's over but you can always come back and reread. Until next time,<br>**

**The road to happiness is paved with heartache but in the end it's worth it's wait in gold**

**Lady Cizzle **


	7. A Brisk Walk To Recovery

**Summary: Hello to all. I know you missed me but once again I am back and this time I bring you the final chapter of this wonderful story. I'm always sad when it's time for my fics to end because I really like posting and reading all the comments I receive. I don't know it that's arrogant to say but your compliments really make my day. That's the reason I love to write. It not only makes me happy but it makes other people happy as well. While this fic is over I'm not counting out another Royal Pains story. Who knows, I may have more Evan whump left in me. Only time will tell. Anyways, once again I would like to thank everyone who read, reviewed, and favorited. You guys rock and hopefully I'll be back again. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own this show and I never will. Are you happy now USA? P.S. Who's ready for this show to come back. I am.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Unforeseen Complications<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven- A Brisk Walk To Recovery<strong>

* * *

><p>When Evan awoke for the second time he felt a head on his chest and hand on his wrist. Opening his eyes, he discovered that it was in fact Paige lying on top of him. Moving his arm slightly, he managed to grab her hand with his and gave it a tight squeeze.<p>

Paige's eyes opened immediately and she looked up at Evan happily. "Hey."

"Hey," he whispered back. "What time is it?"

"A quarter to seven," she replied after glancing at the clock on the wall.

"How long have you been here?"

"About an hour. I had Hank sneak me in here."

Evan let out a soft quiet chuckle. "So that's the promise he made to you to keep you away."

Paige began to chuckle as well, squeezing Evan's hand tighter. "Evan I-"

"It's okay," said Evan cutting her off. "If this is about what happened then it's okay. I'm okay."

"Yeah, now you are but before I really thought I was going to lose you."

"Well you didn't and you're not because I'm okay so you don't have to worry about me anymore."

"Evan I will never stop worrying about you," she frowned.

"Okay, then just worry about me a little less."

"Still not gonna happen but back to what I was trying to say earlier, I need for you to know that I love you and when you get out of here I want my ring."

His breath hitched as he looked at Paige who had moved from the chair onto the side of his bed. "But I thought you wanted me to ask your father for permission first before we started planning."

She shook her vigorously and gave him a soft passionate kiss. "I thought that was important to me but it's not," she smiled as she pulled away. "You are and I want nothing more than to begin my life with you. Marry you as soon as possible."

"Well if that's what you want-" replied Evan playfully.

Paige giggled happily. "It's what I want." She leaned forward to kiss him again when a loud groan filled the room

"Could you guys turn down the cuteness just a little. I'm starting to feel all warm and fuzzy inside."

Evan turned his head to see Hank staring at the both of them out of one eye. Evan smiled. "You're just jealous Henry," he mocked.

"Yeah, that's what it is," smirked Hank giving Evan a smile as he stood up and picked up Evan's chart from the foot of the bed. "How are you feeling?" he asked while reading.

"Like I got hit by a car," he tried to joke but the frowns he received from both Paige and Hank made him frown himself. "Too soon."

"It will always be too soon," glared Hank as he put the chart back down.

"Then I hurt all over," Evan answered honestly.

"Let me go get a doctor to give you a once over and after that we can talk about upping your morphine."

"Thanks Hank."

Hank looked back with a smile. "You're welcome."

* * *

><p>The drugs made Evan sleepy and after a visit from Dr. Blair and another dose of morphine he found himself asleep once more. Throughout the day he woke up to find different people in his room. Divya and Jill had come by of course and with them more flowers and small gifts. Evan apologized profusely to Divya for the accident until she told him to shut up and stop being an idiot. He did as he was told.<p>

A few minutes later everyone, with the exception of Hank, was asked to leave as Dr. Blair came in to check on him. Evan wondered why he needed her since he had Hank but figured that outside doctors were probably frowned upon. "So," began Evan as he played with a plush hippopotamus that was given to him by Paige while Dr. Blair wrote on his chart. " When I can spring this joint? Tomorrow to soon."

"How about the day after tomorrow," answered Dr. Blair.

Evan scoffed disappointed. "Are you kidding me? I've already been here for four days. That's long enough."

"Well you're lung and ribs aren't as healed as I would like them to be so I think it would be best if you were here a bit longer."

Hank gave Dr. Blair an apologetic smile while Evan continued to glare. "Don't mind my brother," he said softly. "Nothing against you or anything, he just really hates hospitals."

She waved him off with a smile and laugh of her own. "Well who doesn't, expect for doctors, nurses, and hypochondriacs."

But Evan continued to seethe. "What if just sign myself out, fill out one of those AMA forms," he stated bitterly.

"How do you know about those?" asked Hank, curious.

Evan rolled his eyes. "I do read you know."

Hank bit back a smirk. "Really."

Evan tried to keep the serious look on his face but after a few moments he let out a sigh. "Okay so I heard about it on an old episode of ER or something," he admitted with a huff. "But, the fact remains the same. If I want I could sign myself out and there wouldn't be anything anyone could do about it."

Dr. Blair opened her mouth to respond but Hank beat her to it. Crossing his arms and staring intently at Evan, Hank let out a 'humph'. "You really want to try that," he asked daringly. "With me standing right here and Paige on the other side of the door. You really think you could pull it off."

The thought of both Paige and Hank ganging up on him did make him somewhat fearful but he wasn't about to show it. So he copied Hank's previous moments and glared at his older brother. "Contrary to what you may believe Henry I'm not afraid of neither you or Paige."

Hank called his bluff. "Well if that's the case I'll just go tell Paige of your plan to sign out AMA and we'll-"

"And because I'm not afraid I'm going to stay here until Dr. Blair deems me well enough to go home," he conceded quickly.

"I'm glad for the sudden burst of bravery," mocked Hank, rolling his eyes.

By this time Dr. Blair let out a snort of laughter and placed Evan's chart at the foot of the bed. She had never seen two brothers interact the way the Lawson brothers did and she knew for a fact she would never see it again. "Me too," was all she could say with a wide grin as she shook her head and left the room.

* * *

><p>The day had finally arrived and Evan was allowed to go home. It had been a tough week for him and going home to sleep in his own bed was just what he needed. It was also what his brother needed seeing as how he spent every night at the hospital with Evan, sleeping either in the chair or a fold-out cot. So when Dr. Blair offered him a chance to leave he took it immediately. The women agreed to give the brothers a chance to unwind but promised to come visit later on that evening. Hank and Evan were grateful.<p>

"Man I am glad to be back," grinned Evan as he made his way inside the house, Hank right behind him with his bag.

"You're preaching to the choir," Hank replied with a content sigh. "That fold-out bed did a serious number on my back."

"You didn't have to stay the entire time."

He let out a groan. "We're not gonna get into this right now or ever Evan. I'm your brother and I wasn't going to leave you alone."

Evan sighed. "Alright." He slowly made his way over to the sofa, Hank right behind him to help with balance, when suddenly he twirled around to face Hank. "You know, while I was unconscious I had this strange dream."

"Oh yeah, what about?" asked Hank curious.

"I was back in Jersey and mom was still alive and her and dad were still together and I was engaged to a beautiful woman named Catlin. I had fallen and hit my head only to wake up and find mom leaning over me."

Hank snorted. "That sounds like a really good dream."

"It was," smiled Evan. "It was like I was living this great life with mom and dad and Catlin but there was one huge problem. HankMed didn't exist and neither did our relationship."

"What?"

"You weren't there because you were mad at me for keeping dad in my life. I gave him another chance and you wouldn't so you gave me an ultimatum. Kick dad out of my life or lose a brother. I lost a brother."

Not knowing what else to day Hank laid a gentle hand on his brother's shoulder. "Ev...Evan look at me," he demanded softly. "Now I will never say that we haven't had our share of problems and differences when it comes to our ideas of what family is but I would never, ever cut you out of my life like that because we didn't agree. Never."

A loud sigh escaped Evan's mouth as he continued looking at his brother. "I know it was a dream now but at the time it felt real and it hurt knowing that I disappointed you," he whispered sadly. "That you were so upset with me that you wouldn't even talk to me, not even through email. I don't know if you know it but all I ever wanted in life was for you to be proud of me and in that dream you weren't."

"Well good thing that was only a dream."

"You wanna know something weird though. I saw you guys," he stated with a small confused frown. "You, Paige, and Divya. I saw you all, crying and begging me to wake up. I thought I was going crazy but everyone convinced me that it was just the aftereffect from the fall. It wasn't until I saw you that I felt that something was wrong was with me. I just didn't know what."

"Evan-"

"I didn't know what it was but I knew I couldn't let you down. I guess what I'm trying to say is that you were the reason I opened my eyes. Because you asked me to. Remember that next you say I never listen to you." Evan laughed but suddenly became silently. "Also I think you should know that I don't blame you for what happened," he replied after a quiet pause. How could I."

"I should have been there for you."

"But you were there, the entire time you stood by my bedside encouraging me to wake up and I did. Because of you," stated Evan. "What happened happened and I'm just glad that I'm okay and ready to move on."

Without so much as a pause, Hank threw his arms around his brother and hugged him as tightly as he could without causing him pain. "I love you Evan, so much," he stated adamantly, squeezing Evan tighter. "Always remember that."

Evan returned the hug and grinned happily. He didn't mind the small amount of pain that radiated through his body because this is what he needed. To know that his brother loved him and always would, no matter what. "I will. I promise." They stayed that way for a few more moments before Evan pulled away and chuckled. "So are we done with this touchy feely crap because I could really use a slice of pizza and a beer," he asked hopefully

Hank laughed. "I'm down for the pizza but you must be crazy if you think you're drinking alcohol while taking pain meds."

Evan let out a loud groan and palmed his forehead. "I almost forgot about those," he whined, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a small orange bottle.

"Too bad," chuckled Hank as he grabbed a menu off the table and pulled his phone out of pocket. "How about cherry Coke instead?"

"Equally amazing," smirked Evan, gently sitting down with his feet propped up on a pillow lying on the table. "I want the works on that pizza."

"When don't you." Hank gave Evan a smile before he turned towards the direction of the kitchen. "I'll be right back," he replied as he made his way to the kitchen. "Pizza will be here in forty-five minutes," announced Hank as he came back into the room and took a seat next to Evan, two cherry Coke's in his hands. Handing one over to his brother he grabbed the remote and turned on the television.

"Thanks Henry," Evan suddenly said to his brother, turning to look at him. "For being there for me."

Hank gave Evan the biggest smile he could and patted his leg softly. "You're always welcome."

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it folks, the end. I'm happy with the way it turned out and very grateful for the love I received. It was awesome and until next time,<br>**

**The road to happiness is paved with heartache but in the end it's worth it's wait in gold**

**Lady Cizzle **


End file.
